Perfect Girl
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Draco wants the perfect girl but he finds something...else? ONESHOT. Fluff, i guess. Filler for those waiting for my other fics to be updated. R & R
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, so this is the son you talk about so often?"

Draco smiled wryly at the old wizard who was talking to his father. He hated being there, sure he enjoyed being the center of attention but not in this case.

"Yes, this is Draco." Lucius Malfoy beamed patting his shoulder. The old wizard smiled and walked away to talk to the other guests.

"Do we really have to do this father?" Draco asked, trying to suppress the nauseating feeling.

"Of course we do Draco." Lucius gave an eerie smile.

"I don't want to be here."

"You have no other choice, this is your coming out party. Everyone from the ministry is here to congratulate you on passing your training."

Draco swore under his breath so his father couldn't hear him. As soon Lucius' attention moved from Draco, he slipped away from the crowded ball room of the Malfoy Manor.

He loosened his silver tie and headed straight for the immense backyard garden. No one would find him there. Draco ran his fingers through his long hair, he had let it grow to his ears. Of course Narcissa was constantly begging him to cut it.

Draco sat down idly near the small fountain in the secluded garden. He dusted away the dirt from his black dress robes and looked up at the pale sky. The sun was setting, the purples and pinks filled the sky. Draco sighed, he wanted something to make him happy.

What was wrong with him? He was rich, he had an awesome job at the Ministry and every girl was ready to give themselves up to him. What was the problem? Why couldn't he just be happy with this perfect life?

Because it wasn't perfect. No.

He wanted the perfect girl to complete the picture, but why couldn't he find her? He had dated nearly every girl in Hogwarts and pretty much all the young trainees in the Ministry.

Maybe he was gay….Draco thought for a moment. Hell no. That wasn't it either.

"I guess there isn't a girl out there for me…" he sighed.

"Draco?"

He turned quickly to see who had intruded his silence. "Granger? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sure enough Hermione Granger was standing in the garden, her deep blue dress flowing in the wind. "Nice to see you too." She said rolling her eyes. "Did you forget I'm also part of the Ministry?"

Draco got up slowly from where he was sitting, "You finished your training last week, right?"

"Yes…nice place by the way." She said gesturing to the garden. Strands of her hair kept blowing loosely from her updo. Draco couldn't help but notice how much better she looked without her Hogwart's robes.

"Yeah, I guess it's not bad." Draco shrugged. "The maze looks better."

"You have a maze in your backyard?" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Malfoys enjoy going beyond the usual. Want to see it?"

Hermione turned back to the mansion, "Sure, no one will notice I've gone anyway."

Draco nodded in understanding and gestured past the garden. They followed the stony pathway and past rows of orchids.

"This is beautiful." Hermione breathed.

"Thanks." Draco smiled. She gave him a weird look. "I planted them." He said.

She blinked, "I'm sorry for a second there I thought you said you did garden work."

"It's true okay. Why can't I plant flowers?" Draco asked roughly.

"I…just didn't expect it. I thought it would be beneath you to do that." she shrugged.

"Well you thought wrong." He grumbled. Once again he ran his fingers through his silky hair.

"Well this is it, the Maze." Draco pointed to the giant green wall with an archway through it.

"Can we go in?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Are you sure you don't want to ruin your dress by going in?" Draco smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, besides I hate this dress."

"Really? It looks good on you." The words left his lips before he even had time to register what he said.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, a little surprised, and walked in ahead of him.

"No problem…" he replied softly. He cursed himself mentally for complimenting her.

"So where are Scarhead and Weasel?" he asked roughly.

"Harry and Ron are still in Romania…. completing their Auror training." She explained walking slowly through the maze, passing through every bend to see another row of perfectly cut hedges. She noticed some of the thorns and realized it would definitely tear at her dress.

"So, you and Weasel getting married yet?" Draco asked idly.

"Why? Did you want an invitation?" Hermione smirked, dodging the thorns.

He scoffed, "No, it's okay…so are you?"

"No, he's getting married to Luna." She smiled.

"That crazy chick?" Draco was taken aback. "Why would he do that, I mean if he has you?" he blurted out.

"…"

""Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't a compliment. I'm just saying you'd be the better choice over Looney Luna." He roughly ran his hands through his hair.

"Thanks…I guess." Hermione said softly.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I'm just…sorry." Draco mumbled.

"Wow, Draco apologizing to me. I didn't think I'd live to see the day." Hermione chuckled.

He stared intently at her. The purple hues of the sunset were reflecting off her short dress. She looked almost magical…wait, what was he thinking? He was officially insane.

"What's wrong?" she said looking at him.

"Uh, nothing, you just used my first name, Granger."

"Yes, I guess I did, _Draco_."

"So…how did it happen? I thought you and Weasley were meant for each other or something." Draco pried.

"I guess I wasn't the perfect girl for him." Hermione shrugged.

They walked in silence. They were going farther into the maze.

There was that word again, Perfect. What was perfect anyway? Nothing can be perfect so why was Draco so intent on the _perfect girl_?

"What about you?" Hermione asked. "Planning on staying a bachelor for the rest of your life?"

"Not really…but I want to find the perfect girl." He winced at the last bit.

"And what exactly is the perfect girl?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to stop for a bit?" Draco slumped against the hedge and planted himself on the ground. He pulled off the silver tie and tossed it aside.

"Sure." Hermione to her place beside him on the dirt floor, crossing her legs beneath her.

They sat in silence. The sky was dark now and all Draco could see was Hermione's hazel eyes sparkling in the dim lighting coming from the mansion over the hedges.

"The perfect girl…" Draco said softly. "I have no idea. I want someone who I can have a conversation with."

"Really? I thought you enjoyed banging airheads." Hermione laughed.

"Oh very funny….but I'm serious. Someone who can understand me. All these girls just want the money or only care for my good looks."

"Getting a little arrogant aren't we?" Hermione grinned.

"A girl who wants me for me as a person, I guess." Draco blew the blonde hair from his face.

"And what kind of person are you exactly?" Hermione sighed. "Misunderstood and trying to find your place in this world away from your fathers. Trying to please everyone but wanting the perfect life in your own eyes even if it means disappointing the ones you love…"

"Whoa…that's creepy Hermione, it's like you read my mind." Draco said.

She smiled, "Hermione? What happened to Granger?"

He smiled, "Never mind then Granger."

"Is that it? Smart and understands you? That can fit any girl." Hermione stated.

"I guess I want someone pretty…."

"Oh, see that's what was missing." She chuckled.

"Well come on, I want something that'll appeal to me other than her personality." Draco said defensively.

"So…am I pretty enough?" Hermione asked sweetly.

He looked at her in the poor light but he could make out her features. Her hair was a lot more wavy, her lips full and ready for Draco to kiss – Whoa! No, this is Granger….but her eyes, glinting the pale light. Her skin looked creamy and….

"No." Draco said.

"Oh," she said with a slight disappointed expression.

"You're beautiful."

"Oh…" she breathed. "Thanks." She looked away, her cheeks turning red.

"It's true."

She looked at him for a long while, considering kissing him, "Um, I should probably get back. Ginny came with me and she might still be looking for me…"

"Yeah, my dad'll send a search party for me if I don't get back." Draco heaved himself up and reached down to help her up.

Hermione grabbed his soft hands and let him help her. "So how do we get back?"

Draco looked around for a moment before he could register her question, "Fuck…"

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"We're stuck in this maze and I don't have my wand." He responded.

"What!" Hermione thought for a moment, "I left mine in my bag with Ginny…"

Draco ruffled his thick blonde hair for a moment, "I guess it's not so bad." He said giving her a sheepish look. He stepped a little closer to her. "If I had to be stuck here, I'm glad I'm stuck with the _perfect girl_."

Hermione smiled and for a moment ran her hand through his silky hair, "Yeah, I guess it's not so bad."

8888888888888

I don't write one-shots often, but heck I needed to put something up. This is for all the fans waiting anxiously for an update for 100 Ways to Annoy Voldemort and Good Morning World. If you want me to continue this, then I guess I could develop a plot.

**Well, review…I need to get back to "studying" for exams, unlike last time where I watched a Johnny Depp movie instead, but how could I resist, he looked awesome. Chao, for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco? Draco! Wake up Malfoy!"

Draco groaned and turned over in his bed. "What time is it?"

"It's past lunch time, get your arse out of bed!" Draco angrily threw a pillow at the speaker's head.

"Patience is a virtue Blaise." Draco mumbled stumbling out of bed.

Blaise Zabini threw the pillow back onto Draco's bed and tossed him a fresh set of clothes.

"Did you forget we have to pick up our dates in a few hours?" Blaise asked.

The blonde stopped midway as he pulling his shirt over his head, "Shit, I totally forgot."

"Why, did you drink too much at your father's party last night?" Blaise laughed. "By the way, congrats on making it to the Ministry. I heard you're in the same Defense department as the Granger girl."

Draco cringed at the name, "Man I had the most messed up dream."

"Really? Do tell." Blaise plopped himself at the edge of Draco's bed as he combed his long hair.

"Yeah, I was at the party in my dream and then Granger was there…and she looked hot!" Draco blurted out. "Next thing I knew we were about to kiss but you woke me up." He paused at the full length mirror in his mirror.

"Ugh, that's not a dream mate, that's a nightmare." Blaise said disgusted. "You were actually going to kiss the mud blood?"

"I know! It was so fucked up, maybe I did have too much to drink." Draco concluded.

How could he – a pureblood, ever enjoy the company of that bushy haired girl? Okay, so her hair was a lot more tame now, but that did not exclude the fact that he had despised her for seven years.

"Whatever, mate today you'll be too busy to fall asleep." Blaise smirked referring to their dates.

"Oh, yeah I forgot we were dating airheads." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on, why are you so depressed these days?" his friend asked. "Is it because your father wont make you his heir unless you get married?'

"UGH! Why do you have to remind me? I tried to block it out." Draco groaned.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You could get any girl you want, what's the problem?"

He didn't respond, he pulled his fingers through his thick blonde hair.

"Is this about finding the 'perfect girl' crap?" Blaise laughed.

"It's not crap and yeah I do want to find the perfect girl." Draco muttered.

Blaise threw the blonde his jacket, "Let's forget about it for a while, k? We have two hot girls waiting for us at the pub."

Draco shrugged on his jacket and followed his friend out the door.

Perfect Girl. He would find her…one day.

8888888888888

"Hermione?" Ginny snapped her fingers.

Hermione pulled out of her daze. "Oh sorry, were you saying something?"

"Where did you drift off to? You keep spacing out on me." The redhead complained.

Hermione pulled at her wavy hair, "Nothing, honestly." She stared past the table they were sitting at and admired the decorations she helped put up for the wedding reception.

"Is this about Ron getting married?" Ginny inquired.

She smiled in response, "No, I'm happy for him and Luna. It's a nice way to celebrate their return from Romania."

"It's a pity it couldn't be a double wedding." The redhead frowned, tugging at the thread from her yellow dress.

"Harry still hasn't proposed?" Hermione asked.

"No…and I don't know why," she paused, "I hate these bridesmaids dresses."

"Tell me about it." Hermione laughed and wrinkled the edge of her matching yellow dress. "Don't worry Gin, Harry's just nervous."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, I know but the real problem is you."

"Me?" Hermione blinked. "What's wrong with me?"

"You always act depressed when you see couples. Are you really that lonely? You already have had a row of guys flocking at your door at the Ministry, pick one of them." Ginny said confidently.

"What? No way…" Hermione drifted off into her thoughts, "I want someone perfect for me."

Ginny began to laugh hysterically. "The perfect guy!" she breathed in between the bouts of laughter. "That's a good one 'mione."

"I'm serious."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Ginny bit her lip, thinking of what to say. "Good luck?"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "You should go, you and Harry are going to start off the dancing."

"It should be the bride and groom, but Ron's too much of a pansy." Ginny grumbled.

Hermione laughed along, "Have fun!"

"I'll try."

She sat in silence at the empty table, watching Harry and Ginny made their way through the crowd. They looked so perfect together, why couldn't she find someone like that? Not even in her wildest dreams could she imagine a guy perfect for her. Maybe there wasn't the perfect guy for her…

She was the smartest witch of her age, she had to find SOMEONE out there.

"Well this sucks." Hermione muttered.

888888888888888888

Draco nodded in acknowledgement to everyone who greeted him at the Ministry. His first day officially at work. Why was he working if his dad was filthy rich? Oh yeah, because he wont hand over any of his money unless he gets married.

What is it with parents and marriage? Don't the understand the concept of one night stands and NO commitment?

Draco had combed back his blonde hair, so it fell just past his ears, but he was tempted to run his fingers through it – nervous habit.

He stepped into the Defense office only to be greeted by an angry voice.

"You're late," barked an elderly man with a staunch green robe. His eyes were peering at Draco from his thin glasses.

"Sorry I-,"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Miss. Granger." The old wizard said inclining his head to the young witch who was sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"She's been here waiting for your arrival so we can begin the meeting." The wizard explained. "I really couldn't care, anything to keep me away from home and that crazy wife of mine…"

"Ahem." He caught himself. "Take a seat Mr. Malfoy. Just because your father has a high position in the Ministry doesn't mean you do. You have to earn your place."

Draco caught Hermione smiling and he glared at her as he took the empty seat beside her. The elderly wizard handed both of them a manila folder.

"You know as the Defense Office we make sure wizards and witches aren't misusing magic against other magical beings." The old man's voice droned on.

"Similar to what Mr. Weasley does?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but he helps protect those misusing magic against Muggles." The wizard explained.

"Our department investigates and determines any situations where the magic is being misused and if it crosses the legal borders we alert the Aurors."

"So, we pretty much find work for them?" Draco smirked.

The wizard ignored the blonde and continued on, "Inside those folders you have your assignments. Investigate the proper verdicts for the accused and find proof for their accusations. I believe these cases are simple enough."

Hermione nodded eagerly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"You two will be working together on your first assignment." He said getting up from his desk.

"Wait, what?" Draco realized what he said. "I can't work with Grang-,"

"Good luck." The old wizard gave a creepy smile and left the office, completely ignoring Draco.

"What are prick. What's his name?" Draco turned to Hermione.

She quirked an eyebrow, "He's our department head how could you not know? His name is Quigley Kaufer. He's been here for twenty-five years. He was the youngest Ministry worker to become a department head-,"

"Granger I asked for his name not his history." Draco cut her off.

"Whatever Malfoy, don't think I'll enjoy working with you." She turned her head away from him to open the folder in her lap.

Draco couldn't help but notice how her tied up hair would look much better if she let it loose, falling on her shoulders. He shook his head. That was a disgusting thought, Granger couldn't look nice even if her life depended on it. Even a bald Voldemort was more appealing…okay that was harsh.

"Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"I think Kaufer was wrong when he said this was an easy case…" her hazel eyes pored over the document one more time.

"So what? We'll just work harder. What do we have to do? Interview the accused's family and search for solid evidence. We should be done before lunch." Draco concluded.

"I don't think so…we'll have to go undercover." Hermione winced.

"I knew no good would come from working with you." Draco muttered.

"Excuse me? I didn't choose to work with a ferret either." Hermione retorted.

"Well why would anyone want to work with a know-it-all prick?" Draco shot back.

"Me? A prick? At least I'm not the one who acts like he's got something stuck up his ass."

"Oh you're going to have to resort to vulgarity now, Granger?" Draco sneered. "I'm not surprised considering you are always surrounded by those blood traitors."

"At least the Weasley family doesn't need to buy their way into things." Hermione said.

"It's because they can't afford to." The blonde snorted.

"Fine, but what's you excuse for paying girls to pretend to like you?" Hermione spat at him.

"Pay! Are you kidding me? Girls would kill to be with this." He gestured at his perfectly toned body covered by his thin robes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I would rather kill myself than affiliate with a ferret like you."

"That's a lot of talk for a girl who's never had a boyfriend." He mocked.

"I-,"

"Is everything alright in here?" the old wizard popped his head back in the doorway.

"Yes." Draco and Hermione said at the same time through gritted teeth.

"Good. Very good." The old man smiled and walked away.

888888888

**Wasn't this supposed to be a one shot? **

**Wasn't I supposed to studying for exams? **

…**.Never mind, Thanks for the reviews and making this story in one of your Fav Lists. **

**Be sure to review, and for the readers eagerly waiting for ****100 Ways to Annoy Voldemort**** and ****Good Morning World****, enjoy this until I update those stories. **


End file.
